The present invention relates generally to a fluid delivery control system. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic control system including a dual analog operator interface for controlling the temperature and flow rate of water delivered in a shower.
Manual shower controls including separate rotary handles or knobs for controlling the temperature and flow rate of water are known in the art. For example, the Monitor 1700 Series shower controls available from Delta Faucet Company include a pressure balanced shower control valve with mechanical coupling to a temperature control handle and a flow control handle. The operation of the handles of such a valve is generally considered to be intuitive and simple.
It is well known to replace mechanical controls for shower valves with electronics. However, such electronic shower controls sometimes present an unfamiliar and confusing interface to the operator. As such, users often prefer more traditional user interfaces.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an electronic user interface for use with an electrically operable control valve, while maintaining a familiar and traditional visual appearance and user friendly operation.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a fluid delivery control system includes a first fluid control valve, a first actuator operably coupled to the first fluid control valve, and a controller in communication with the first actuator. A flow control member is in communication with the controller, and a temperature control member is in communication with the controller. The flow control member is supported for rotation about a rotational axis and is configured to provide a flow control signal to the controller in response to rotation. The temperature control member is supported for rotation about the rotational axis and is configured to provide a temperature control signal to the controller in response to rotation relative to the flow control member. The controller is configured to cause the first actuator to adjust a fluid flow rate in response to the flow control signal and to adjust a fluid temperature in response to the temperature control signal.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a flow control member is supported for rotation, and a flow potentiometer is operably coupled to the flow control member and configured to generate a flow control signal in response to relative rotation of the flow control member. The fluid delivery control system further includes a temperature control member supported for rotation relative to the flow control member, and a temperature potentiometer operably coupled to the temperature control member and configured to generate a temperature control signal in response to relative rotation of the temperature control member.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a fluid delivery control system includes a mounting member, a flow control handle supported by the mounting member, and a temperature control handle supported by the mounting member. An outer shaft adapter is operably coupled to the flow control handle, and an inner shaft operator is operably coupled to the temperature control handle. A flow input detector is supported within, and operably coupled to, the outer shaft adapter for providing a flow control signal. A temperature input detector is supported by the outer shaft adapter and is operably coupled to the inner shaft operator for providing a temperature control signal.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.